30 days of Destiel
by MinamiBaby
Summary: Cross posted on Ao3 and Wattpad. Rating will be kept at T for now. All mistakes are mine because I didn't have a real beta, other then my friends. I'm thinking I might do a Sabriel next!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Castiel never knew how much his boyfriend, Dean, liked cuddling and holding hands, even though the latter was much more common between them. He never would have pegged him for the type, never.

Dean always seemed so brave and 'macho'...what ever that meant, although, Cas assumed it meant masiculine.

The first time they held hands was at a shitty diner, in some shitty town. A waitress with big, busty breasts and a slender figure was flirting with Dean.

Now, usually Dean would have been all over flirting back with the waitress, but that day was something special, his first date with Cas. No way he would ruin it like that. Dean slid his hand under the table and grabbed Cas's hand and squeezed softly, silently telling Cas he was loyal to him. Cas smiled.

"Sorry Princess, but your not really my type." Dean said. The waitress had gawked, but she walked away. They never did get their food...

Awe well, Cas and Dean loved their form of silent possessiveness, and sometimes when they held hands, Cas would slid his hand into Dean's pants and make it really hard to talk to someome (or Sam) about a case because of the amazing handjob he's recieving under the table.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

Cas was waiting for Dean to return from a hunt in the bunker. It was storming outside, there was lightning and a little thunder, looks like Hevean was fighting again.

Anyway, Cas was sitting on the couch making creations with his grace for Jack to laugh and smile at. Babies, so easy to amuse. They heard footsteps causing Cas to lookup to see Dean shaking like a leaf. (that was the phrase humans use...right?)

"Dean?" Cas asked. "What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. "Its nothin' Cas." The angel raised a brow but shrugged it off.

Dean practically ran to the shower making Cas frown more. Jack looked at him.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Jack asked. "His vitals were going at fast levals and he's filled with adrenaline."

Cas thought. It suddenly dawned on him, Dean was one of those humans afraid of thunder! He went to Dean's room and entered slowly.

"Dean?" he asked, seeing Dean hiding under the blanket like a child. Dean didnt reply, but Cas laid next to him, rubbing the bump under the covers.

Dean eventually fell asleep, but Cas stayed there, holding Dean all night.


	3. Day 3: Gaming

Having Days off of hunting was rare for the Winchester Brothers, mostly due to the fact monsters or holy beings didn't really take days off from killing or scarring the crap out of innocent people, my point is, days off were rare hunters, especially if their names were Sam, Dean, or Castiel. Anyway, Dean was in their living room setting up the PS4 he and Sam had bought a while ago, but never got the chance to use because of a witch, Damnit. Dean was getting it wired up and attached to their decent sized TV (about 56 inches) when Cas walked in.

"What are you Doing?" He asked Dean looking at him. Dean came out from behind the TV and looked at him.

"I'm setting up a gaming console." Dean replied simply, cussing under his breath when it didn't hook in the spot he wanted. Cas tilted his head.

"What is that?" He asked.

Dean thought of how to reply before Saying, "uh, it's a way for people to entertain themselves and kill time."

"Can I try?" Cas asked.

"Um sure, just let me get set up." Dean said, going back to trying to untangle the wires. Cas smiled and waited, with his usual Angeleic patience.

* * *

About an Hour later, Dean stepped back from behind the TV and flipped it to Gaming mode, sitting on the couch and going through all the PS4 setting bullshit (i.e like calibrating the remotes) and getting it all set up and making sure it worked. He smiled and made a triumphant fist-bump to the sky with a quiet "Yes!". He handed Castiel the other controller while Little Big Planet 3 loaded. Cas looked at the remote confused.

"Do they teach you how to use it?" He asked Dean. Dean nodded. He nodded as well as the game loaded and they played.

* * *

"I don't understand these refrences."

"I know Cas, I promise I'll show you them in the future."


End file.
